


Puppy Chaos

by luvrmyoui



Category: Once, TWICE (Band), TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, MiHyun, Mina x Dahyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrmyoui/pseuds/luvrmyoui
Summary: Dahyun's dog runs off while they're in the library; jumping onto a stranger. The stranger is one of the most beautiful people Dahyun has every laid her eyes on. Her mind keeps on going back to her that day. She finds the courage to talk to her, unsure how the night might go.





	Puppy Chaos

"Have a treat, Ari." Dahyun lowered her hand. She dangled it below the seat trying to find her dog. She took off her headphones after the canine didn't take the treat.

"Ari?" Dahyun looked underneath her seat. She felt worry crawl up her throat when the white mop wasn't underneath the chair. She looked around the library, trying to find some clue of where the dog might've gone. 

"Aw shit..." Dahyun sighed. She left behind her study notes and quickly went off to look for the dog. 

She carefully looked down each hall, desperately looking for the puppy. She kept on searching until she heard a soft squeal.

She followed the sound. In one of the study corners, two students were recording a video; Ari hopping on the toy they were showcasing.

"Ugh, get your fucking dog will you?" One of the girls groaned at her.

"Nayeon..." the other girl scolded softly. This one patted Ari's head while smiling to herself.

Dahyun found herself mesmerized by the kind beauty. Her pale skin and dark hair contrasting perfectly with each other, her face full of small moles. Just for a second, Dahyun forgot why she was here.

The girl stood up, picking up Ari in her arms. She scratched the dog's ears before walking closer to Dahyun.

"I'm guessing this cutie is yours?" The girl giggled down at the dog.

"Uh- OH!" Dahyun shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. "Yeah, she's mine." 

The girl gave the pup a tender kiss on its head before handing her over. Dahyun nervously took the dog from her arms.

"Get that rat away before it ruins our project again." The other girl groaned. 

Dahyun's expression quickly dropped as she realized her dog had gotten her into trouble yet again.

"Nayeon," The polite girl growled at her friend. "It's a puppy, relax will you?" 

"You and your puppy soft spots, Mina." Nayeon sat down and ignored the two.

"Sorry about that," The girl apologized. Dahyun noticed how soft her voice was, causing her to warm up inside.

"It's alright, I'm sorry." Dahyun bowed in apology.

"I should get back to work, but cute dog!" The girl smiled down at Ari and back at Dahyun.

"Oh... uh, yes! Cute- you?" Dahyun let out a nervous laugh.

"Thank you?" The girl laughed.

"Oh, sorry. That was just- awkward. I should just get going now," Dahyun quickly turned around, trotting away from the scene.

She plopped back down on her seat, this time keeping the dog in her lap. She sighed before hiding her face in one of her arms. 

"Ari..." She groaned at the little dog. This one simply tilted her head.

"You need to stop getting me into trouble! I'll get expelled someday cause of you." Dahyun frowned at the dog. Ari simply barked. 

"No! Ari, bad girl. We're in a library, quiet time." She handed the dog a treat to distract it. 

She attempted to get back into her study session, but her mind kept on bouncing back to the polite beauty. What was her name?

Rina, Tina, Lina...

Mina!

She remembered the ruder girl groan Mina's name. It was an odd name to have in Korea, she must've been a foreigner. She sat on her desk, rubbing the back of Ari's head while imagining more conversations with the girl.

"Actually Ari," She said suddenly, "Thank you. You made me bump into someone cute." She smiled at the dog.

"Aarf." The dog wagged her tail happily.

"Ari! No, quiet!" Dahyun reminded her.

That night Dahyun laid quietly in bed, trying to sleep. Her mind being cruel to her and only going back to the student she had met. She felt Ari jump onto her bed, causing her to flinch.

"Hey there girl," She scratched the top of her head playfully. "Aren't you supposed to be in your crate?" She laughed at the small canine.

"ARI WHERE ARE YOU COME BACK DUBU IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Her roommate yelled a few seconds later.

"She's with me, Sana!" Dahyun yelled back. 

Her roommate -- Sana -- was new in campus. Flying over from Osaka in hopes of learning a new tongue. Dahyun could always count on the cheerful foreigner for anything.

"Thank god," Sana walked into the room. She looked at the little dog before crossing her arms. "It was crate time you booger." She scolded Ari.

"Let her be, she missed me." Dahyun smiled. The dog licked her face joyfully.

"She spent her whole day with you!" Sana pointed out. Dahyun simply shushed her.

"She got me to bump into someone cute." She looked down at Ari, "Thank you, by the way."

"She did?" Sana's 'stern' expression quickly turned into joy. "WHAT'S HIS NAME OH MY GOD DUBU YOU FINALLY HAVE A CRUSH YAY." Sana jumped around happily.

"First of all," Dubu said, "It's not a 'crush' or anything, I just said they're cute." She corrected her. "Second, it's a SHE not a HE."

"AHHHH DAHYUNIE I KNEW YOY WEREN'T STRAIGHT!" Sana threw herself onto Dahyun's arms, almost squishing the tiny dog. "I knew it I knew it I knew it!" She swayed the girl while still hugging her.

"Ahh~" Dahyun groaned painfully.

"Ah. Sorry, I got a little excited." Sana got off at once. She sat on the girl's lap quietly and smiling to herself. "So what's her name?" She asked her unable to contain herself anymore.

"Mina? I think..." Dahyun scratched her head unsurely.

"What-" Sana's jaw dropped, "No way..."

"W-What? Huh-" Dahyun started to panic with the reaction.

"That's my friend! We studied together back in high school!" Sana clapped her hands gleefully. "She came to study here with me! I can give you her number!"

"Wait, really?" Dahyun was kind of curious.

"Yeah... really!" Sana shook her. 

"Okay okay-" Dahyun agreed. Sana quickly stole her phone and wrote the number in. She also sent her a text.

"There you go, you can't avoid talking to her heehee" Sana smiled at her. "I'm taking Ari now, good night!"

"Wait, Sana!" Dahyun called her before the girl was out the door.

"Mhm?" Sana hummed back.

"My phone?" Dahyun glanced at the girl's hand.

"Oh! Right... this is yours." Sana giggled before throwing it over. Dahyun quickly looked at the text.

You: Hey  
You: It's me, dog girl.  
You: I'm friends with Sana :)

"Damn it," Dahyun muttered, "Now I can't avoid talking to her."

Dahyun laid quietly in her bed while listening to music. She simply stared at her roof, remembering the girl's beautiful smile, delicate laughter, and soft features. She could've dreamt about her the whole night if a notification hadn't made her hop.

Mina: Ahhh  
Mina: Hello :)

Dahyun couldn't fight back a smile.

You: How are you?  
You: Ah~ it's kind of late...  
You: Did I wake you?

Dahyun tapped her foot nervously as she waited for a response.

Mina: Not really :)  
Mina: I couldn't sleep (:

Dahyun thought of what to say. She quickly looked out her window. It was a clear night. Summer was right around the corner and the breeze was warm. She nibbled on her bottom lip before picking up her phone again.

You: Are you busy rn?

Mina: Not really  
Mina: Why?

Dahyun questioned herself. Was she doing the right decision? To hell with it, the girl was way too beautiful to not even try.

You: Wanna walk around?  
You: I need to take Ari out rn

She threw the phone back on the bed, too nervous to even glance at it. She quickly opened the door to the balcony and went outside. She breathed in the warm air, trying to calm down. 

Ding-

She ran back inside and picked up the phone; almost dropping it in the process.

Mina: Sounds great!  
Mina: Lets meet by the entrance?

You: Yeah  
You: I'll see you in a bit then :)

Mina: Yup!

Dahyun dropped the phone. She breathed heavily before squealing. She quickly jumped over the bed and reached her closet. She picked something rapidly and rushed to the living room. 

Ari was sleeping already, but Dahyun could care less. She ran to the kitchen and desperately opened one of the drawers where Ari's things were kept. She snatched a leash and ran to the crate.

"Wake up, bubba. We're going for a walk." Dahyun struggled to open the lock as her hands trembled. Ari barked back at her. "Yes bubby, with the cute girl." Dahyun opened up the door for her. 

"Dahyun what the hell?" A voice groaned from the hallway. 

"Sorry Chaeyoungie! I'm busy right now, complain later." Dahyun didn't care about the noise she was making.

"It's two in the morning you psycho." Chaeyoung groaned before shutting her door again.

Dahyun quickly stood up; Ari tied up. She ran towards the door and dashed outside the building. After a short jog, she found herself next to the entrance. 

There she was already.

She looked angelic. She had a pink blouse on and tight jeans. She was staring at the stars when Dahyun approached her.

"Hey," Dahyun greeted the girl shyly.

"Hi," Mina met her with caring eyes. Dahyun could feel her heart accelerate already. 

"We meet again," She gave the girl an eye smile. Mina showed her a gummy smile in return. 

Dahyun could feel her heart melt with every action the girl did. Mina walked up to her. She was sure Mina was going to hug her; instead, she knelt down and scratched Ari's head.

"Yup." Mina giggled softly. 

Dahyun noticed she was highly interested in her dog. 

"Do you want to walk her? She loves new people." Dahyun asked shyly.

"Sure," Mina stood up.

She raised a hand towards Dahyun. Dahyun stared at it before getting her own close to it. The leash slid effortlessly from one to the other.

Once Mina had it wrapped around her hand they started walking walking again. Dahyun went to her other side avoiding to bump into her dog.

"Sorry about ruining your project." Dahyun apologized.

"It's okay, at least I got to meet your dog." Mina looked down at the dog before smiling back at Dahyun, "... and her cute owner."

Dahyun simply blushed at the comment. She hoped the dim moon lit night helped hide her blushing.

"So what are you majoring on?" Mina asked. An awkward silence had formed.

"Astronomy." Dahyun explained. Mina hummed while nodding her head.

"I'm guessing you know a lot about the stars today?" Mina asked her.

"You could say that," Dahyun smiled at her. 

"Tell me something interesting then!" Mina giggled.

"We should sit down, you know- so I can actually take a look." Dahyun suggested. 

Mina looked around and found a patch of grass. She took Dahyun's hand and led her towards it. They both laid down, Ari curling up on Mina's lap. Dahyun scooted next to Mina and began to examine the astros. 

"Oh wow," Dahyun gasped. 

"What?" Mina tilted her head.

"Tonight is a pretty rare night actually," Dahyun explained. She raised her hand and pointed, "Mars, Venus and Mercury are aligned tonight."

"Wow-" Mina gasped.

"This only happens every 91 years... we're very lucky." Dahyun smiled in awe. She lowered her hand gradually until laying it softly on top of Mina's.

She expected the girl to take her hand off, but she didn't. Instead, she tangled her fingers around Dahyun's. She had warm hands.

"We're very lucky..." Mina whispered. Dahyun felt her squeeze her hand.

"Yeah... what were the chances...." Dahyun wasn't looking at the stars anymore. She was deeply hypnotized by the girl's attractive beauty.

"Come over to my place," Mina said suddenly. She turned her head to face Dahyun.

"Huh-" Dahyun looked away nervously.

"Your hands are cold." Mina clarified, "I'll make you some tea... or coffee if you like that better." 

"Oh-" Dahyun blinked a few times, "Alright." She smiled.

They made their way to her apartment. Ari trotted alongside happily while the two girls walked hand in hand.

The apartment was luxurious. Dahyun imagined the girl must've been from a wealthy family. She made her way to the couch, Ari by her side. She sat there silently while Mina brewed her some tea.

While she waited, a small wiener dog waddled up to them. Ari sniffed it carefully before playing with it.

"Oh- I forgot to leave Ray in his crate." Mina chuckled. "I have a dog as well."

"He's very cute." Dahyun complimented him, "Just like you!" She joked.

Mina chuckled softly from the kitchen. She brought two cups of tea with her before plopping down next to Dahyun.

"The like each other!" Mina pointed out as the two dogs played happily with each other.

"We should bring them together for more doggy dates then." Dahyun chuckled.

"We could." Mina smiled, "But we could also bring them to our dates..." Mina said timidly.

"O-Our dates?" Dahyun asked nervously.

"I mean... if you want to go on one-" Mina cleared up equally nervous.

"That... sounds nice," Dahyun smiled.

They finished their tea silently. After they were done Mina invited her to her balcony. They continued to stare at the sky.

"You know..." Mina whispered. "Today is a pretty rare night-" 

"Yeah..."

"You should make it memorable..."

"How so?" Dahyun tilted her head towards her.

"I don't know..." Mina shrugged. She faced Dahyun.

Dahyun knew how. 

She landed a tender kiss on her forehead. Mina smiled back at her before returning her a gentle kiss; only this time on the lips. Dahyun pulled away with a shy smile. Mina simply smiled back.

"That was pretty memorable." Dahyun admitted shyly.

"I could make it very memorable," Mina teased with a wink.

"Really? How so..." Dahyun smirked.

Mina simply led her to her room while giggling. They shut the door behind them, leaving the two puppies alone with their puppy chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> You can imagine what occurs behind that door ;)


End file.
